


Beautiful Sight

by iggypup87



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman drinks up the post-coital bless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candace_X_Chambers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/gifts).



> Just a drabble based on a quick converstation with Candace X Chambers

Roman looked below him. It had always been a beautiful sight. AJ sprawled, sweaty brunette locks clinging to his handsome face. With one finger Roman traced the smile. A smile he knew he planted there only moments ago. 

The other hand traced the sticky pool that swirled along AJ's contracting abs. A small moan escaped from red swollen lips. Roman’s eyes and fingers traced from his belly button to his red marked hips, marveling at his own handy work.

“Ready for round two?” Roman looked up, seeing AJ’s smiling face. Roman chuckled, stroking AJ’s face.

“Of course,” Roman answered before sealing it with a kiss.


End file.
